


no phones in class

by paxatonic



Series: teachers au [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexting, Teacher Steve, Teacher Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxatonic/pseuds/paxatonic
Summary: Tony has a pretty strict "no phones" policy. The tables turn when he's caught sexting Steve in class.





	no phones in class

Tony tapped his fingers lightly on the desk as he stared blankly at his computer screen. In a way, he was glad to have moments like this in between being on his feet teaching or dealing with rowdy classrooms, but right now he was just bored. His eyes circled around the room to check for any cheating- he wouldn’t really care for an assignment like this but he should at least discourage it- and to estimate the progress of the students, which was bleak. Glancing at the clock he sighed, grabbing his phone and pulling it under his desk.

 

_ Remind me never to assign individual work time again. _

 

He bit his lip and sat back in the chair casually before his phone buzzed in his hand, signalling Steve’s reply.

 

_ Bored?  _

_ I have a prep period. Would you like me to entertain you? _

 

Leaning forwards Tony licked his lips and glanced around at his students again, most working, asleep, or somewhere between the two. He quickly returned to his phone and replied,

 

_ What did you have in mind? ;) _

 

What he received back was a picture of Steve- or, his torso- at his desk with a few of the buttons of his shirt undone as he palmed his dick through his pants.

 

_ Have I ever told you about one of my favorite fantasies? The one where I’m under your desk as you’re working, then I’m unzipping your pants, pulling your cock out- _

 

“Mr. Stark?” a voice made him jump. Natasha was standing opposite him at his desk with her worksheet in her hand. “Are you texting?” a smirk worked it’s way onto her face.

He cleared his throat and sat up straight, setting his phone face down on his desk. “Uh, no, no of course not. I was checking my email.”

“Then why wouldn’t you use your computer?” She looked at the open screen and back to him.

“You have to read it out!” Clint said from his desk, where he had previously been asleep.

Tony stiffened, knowing very well what the boy was talking about. Tony had a strict policy about phones in his room, and to drive the point home, he made every person caught read their texts aloud, both sides. He paled at the thought of reading out Steve's message to his students.

“Yeah, read it out, Mr. Stark. We’re dying to know.” Natasha leaned in.

“No, I- why don’t you all just get back to work? You’re familiar with the concept?”

“I finished.” She dropped the packet onto his desk and while her hand was near it she grabbed his phone. “It’s only fair.”

“Romanoff,” he warned, standing up.

“Hm, passcode… I wonder what it could be?” She jutted out her bottom lip as she walked in between the desks. “Four digits. Any guesses?”

“Birthday?” Sharon wondered aloud. “Or birth year?”

“To basic and sentimental.” Natasha dismissed it easily. Tony rounded his desk to get to her and she retreated further down the aisle. “Dates are a good guess, though.”

There’s a few suggestions, either hushed from students scared of Tony’s wrath but amused by Natasha’s game, or shouted loudly, like Clint’s “day he lost his virginity” suggestion he announced without hesitation of hint of a blush.

Natasha snorted and weaved through the desks expertly to end up far away from Tony, who huffed and knocked into desks as he tried to maneuver around in the same way. “Romanoff, this has gone far enough. Give it back.”

“Sorry, boss. My guess is it’s something impersonal, so how about a physics joke? Or, hey, a music reference?” She narrowed her eyes at him as he flinched and started walking around desks faster. “Alright, music it is, then.”

“Try 1985.” Clint laughed, clearly the only one who thought it was funny. “What? It’s Bowling For Soup. Those guys are hilarious.”

Natasha ignored him entirely. “Hey, does anyone know the year AC/DC got together?”

“Natasha.” Tony growled. “This is your last warning. Put down the phone.”

“1973.” Darcy held up her phone, already having the wiki page up. Just as fast Natasha had the numbers in and the phone unlocked, freezing up as she read the texts. It gave Tony enough time to get over and snatch the phone out of her hands without her protest.

“Hallway. Now.” He crossed his arms and tried to look like he wasn’t dying of embarrassment.

Natasha shuffled into the hall, Tony close behind, a stone cold look on her face. She looked like she’d just come back from war, that she’d seen hell and survived. “I wasn’t aware, Mr. Stark. I should have considered your privacy.” She said in monotone once he shut the door.

He eyed her critically. “Ten bucks.”

Her face melted into a look of mild annoyance. “Ten? That’s petty cash. I was thinking more like a  _ hundred. _ ”

“A hundred? Are you crazy? I can go, like, twenty. You’re a teenager, you’ve seen worse.” He paused. “Done worse, I’m sure. How about twenty-five?”

“Let me remind you that my silence saves not just your ass, but Mr. Roger’s, too. You could  _ both _ lose your jobs for shit like this. It’s not some dumb memes that could get you chewed out. This is real shit.”

Tony grumbled, shifting his weight around on his feet. “Forty.”

“Seventy-five it is, then.”

He tilted his head to the side and glared at her. “Fifty.”

“I can get some nice stuff with sixty dollars.” She shrugged nonchalantly.

“You’re the worst.” He pulled out his wallet. “What are you, fourteen? How are you extorting people already?”

“I’m nearly seventeen,” she hissed, “and you started this.” She held out her hand, accepting his money with a smile on her face. “I’ve got a great cover story in mind, too. It'll definitely be circling by lunch.”

The girl slipped back into the classroom and Tony sighed deeply, running a rand over his face and leaning against the wall. He couldn't wait to find out what lesser evil- emphasis on evil- she came up with.  He sent a quick text to Steve,

 

_ sexting officially ruined for me. blame Romanoff. come see me before lunch. _

  
  



End file.
